Con el tiempo llega el olvido
by Mundesa
Summary: Situaciones en pareja que deben resolver michiru y haruka para poder seguir adelante.
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Cuan frágil es la línea de la rutina a lo cotidiano? o es que es un sinónimo de aquella costumbre, que en ocasiones queremos ocultar, las cosas se hacen mas importantes cuando las tienes crudamente representadas, se valoran cuando se creen perdidas, mas no, cuando están ahí latentes todo el día, cuando es que esa línea divisoria entre siempre seremos felices se traspasa al simple hecho de un vivimos cómodos, mientras no interrumpas mi espacio vital.

Nos perdemos en el trabajo, en aquellas actividades diarias, tratando de justificar siempre el tiempo perdido para no sentarnos a platicar, el exceso de labores es aquello que rige la vida ahora, hace tiempo simplemente era el hecho de hacerte espacio para vivir por el amor.

¿Donde nos perdemos? En donde queda ese destello, aquel en el cual al ver a la persona amada podía simplemente iluminar tu día.

Me quedo aquí sentada observando mi vida pasar, esperando a que las noticias sean un poco alentadoras, en que aparezcas y sonrías una vez mas, diciéndome irónicamente, esa ropa no combina con tus zapatos, y yo estrecharte entre mis brazos hasta sentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estas aquí conmigo,

Están difíciles parecer no hipócrita ahora, tanto tiempo sumergido en el trabajo, vengo a darme cuenta que el tiempo se pierde y no vuelve de regreso.


	2. Desolacion

Capitulo 1

-Ya vamos a cerrar¿desea ordenar algo para llevar?- dice amablemente el mesero.

La joven mira por onceava vez su reloj, observa al chico, que esta aun lado de ella extendiéndole la cuenta de aquella velada tan sola, a lo que ella dice dulcemente- No, y entrega su tarjeta de crédito- esperando así que el mesero se retire un poco, las cosas no van bien desde hace mucho tiempo, es la cuarta vez del año que la deja, esperando.

Siempre pensando que al llegar a su casa le espere con una dulce excusa, perdonando así la falta y creyendo que la próxima vez se ira a su encuentro, pero esto en vez de parecerle mal, lo toma de buena manera quizás al llegar a su casa la espere con un ramo de flores, quizás haya armado una noche romántica para ella o simplemente le de una sorpresa y esto sea una broma de mal gusto como solía hacerlas.

El mesero llega de nuevo a su lugar, le dice que muchas gracias por su estancia y que espera que le haya pasado muy bien- aquella sonrisa que se puede percibir en el, es entremezclada con ternura y tristeza, pues en el año que lleva trabajando en aquel restaurante, la sigue viendo sola aquella joven de mirada triste y perdida a la vez, siempre observando aquel reloj.

Gracias por tu servicio- extiende uno de los billetes para dejar propina aquel mesero tan amble que siempre la atiende, sale de aquel lugar entre entusiasmada y exaltada espera con ansias llegar a su hogar, es tan corto el camino o es lo que ella piensa, pues en menos de un cuarto de hora, esta parada en su puerta, buscando con una extraña sensación de excitación por ver lo que encontrara al abrirla puerta de aquel lugar, aunque al llegar y dejar el carro en la cochera se preocupo al no ver ninguna luz prendida, se dijo así misma que posiblemente seria parte la sorpresa, las cosas se ponían un poco difícil al no poder encontrar la llave, quizás era el nerviosismo o las ansias inmensas de abrir la puerta, sonríe tan delicadamente al ver su misión concluida pero esa pequeña sonrisa se esfuma al ver todo el silencio, enciende la luz, nada ha cambiado, los muebles siguen igual, avanza queriendo así encontrar algo en la sala o quizás el comedor, pero sigue viendo lo mismo que dejo al salir, el lúgubre lugar que se había convertido su casa después de quince años, resignada se quita los zapatos, agacha la mirada, y sube a su recamara a descansar de aquel día tan ajetreado.

De la espera incesante de aquel restaurante, abre la puerta de su recamara despacio, el entusiasmo esta por los suelos, al encender la luz ve aquel bulto en su cama, cubierto de pies a cabeza, entonces indiscutiblemente una lagrima corre por su mejilla, sin lugar a duda en un momento su rostro se ve invadido de lagrimas deja caer sus zapatos y vuelve apagar la luz, sin descambiarse, se acerca a su cama, se abre paso entre las cobijas, y ahí esta durmiendo la persona que alguna vez le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola, le acaricia el pelo, le besa tristemente la mejilla, esperando así un pequeño gesto algo que le diga que importa en ese momento, pero solo se acorruco mas en las almohadas y le dio la espalda, como todo había terminado al fin, se incorporo para ponerse su pijama, para quitarse el maquillaje, para peinarse su pelo, para mirarse al espejo y ver sus ojos todos rojos, para permitirse ver una vez mas la triste vida que había llevado hasta ahorra volvió a su cama, se recostó y miro por un momento al techo, sintiendo que había hecho tan mal, en donde se habían perdido, pero el cansancio cedió ante aquellas incógnitas y Morfeo la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta perderla en ensoñaciones.

El despertador sonó por ultima vez, eso quería decir que eran las siete y media, pero estaba muy cansada, no quería ni abrir los ojos, pues los sentía pesados, muy hinchados por el llanto de aquella noche, pero lo que mas pesaba aquella mañana, era el olvido de su amante, pero por un momento se olvido de sus cavilaciones para escuchar el sonido del motor de una motocicleta ya conocida, se levanto corriendo para asomarse por la terraza pero le vio partir, ni una disculpa, ningún lo siento, se aferro al barandal muy fuerte para no desplomarse, pues su cuerpo vencía sus ultimas defensas y simplemente no podía creerlo, tanta desolación inundó su corazón en esos momentos, se dirigió a su cama, se recostó en lo que hubiera sido el sitio de su amante, delicadamente pudo oler su fragancia,

Se abrazo a la almohada y se pierdo en el llanto, en aquella soledad, que no había cedido tregua.


End file.
